Push and Pull
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: What if the impossible became possible? It's always is in Mystic Falls where there's Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Witches, and Ghost- why not throw in some Angels?  -No own- annaxjeremy, stefanxelena, carolinextyler -PG-14-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short but most of the chapters will be. I'm going on a whim here! So please be nice :) If you've ead the 4th book in the TVD series, you know what happens to Anna in my story, if you didn't. . . you'll find out.**

**Summary**: Where there's Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Witches, and Ghost- why not throw in some Angels?

**Story Type:** AU

**Rating**:PG-14

**Pairing**: annaXjeremy, stefanXelena, carolineXtyler

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD, if I did Anna and Lexi would be alive.

* * *

><p>I stood behind the bathroom door, the one that went to Elena's room. I was listening in; Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena were worried. Caroline glanced at me with a sad smile coming up the stairs, Bonnie just ignored me, but I guess I deserved that. I heard them sit down when the floor boards stopped creaking.<p>

"I don't know, the necklace just exploded and it was there. It was like nothing ever happened, like the spell was never cast." Bonnie said, her voice was worried and confused.

"How can that happen?" My sister said, her voice quiet and thoughtful.

"I don't care how it happened, but we have to re-do it! It has to be destroyed!" Caroline said, her voice was determined. Always was the one to come up with a plan, but no steps to get there.

"Does this mean that the ghost are going to come back? Like Lexi or . . . Anna?" Elena said, her tone was the same but it was also quiet . . . protective.

"I don't know Elena!" Bonnie called. Her voice suddenly loud, I heard the boards creak. She must have stood up. "If they- she does, what's it to me? They are none of my business!"

"Bonnie! Be quiet! He is on the other side on the bathroom!" Caroline said, warning in her tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I need to be quiet." Bonnie said. Then they were all silent, I heard the boards creak.

_Oh shit._ I thought and went to my door, not bothering to close it. I got to my desk, turned on my music put my headphones on, and started drawing. I saw her bathroom door open, I kept drawing. Bonnie stayed at Elena's door, Caroline was in between, and Elena was at the front, in my room. I saw her out of the corner of my eyes. I naturally slipped my earphones off and turned to her.

"What's up?" I said, easy-going and light.

"Nothing, just wanting to see what you were doing." She said looking around my room. I raised my eyebrow at her. "What are you drawing?" she asked me, and my arm shot out to cover the drawing. She snatched it up, still. "Jer," _here comes the lecture. _I thought. "This is really good. Almost does her likeness." She said, her voice strained.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked. She was almost in my room, Bonnie still wasn't entering. Caroline then did that vampire thing, and was right behind Elena in seconds. She nodded. "It is really good."

"Umm. . . thanks." I said, a bit awkward, with them scrutinizing my drawings.

"Anna would have loved it." Elena said, giving my notebook back to me. I smiled thoughtfully and nodded. "I'll see you later." She said, and she and Caroline walked out of my room, shutting Elena's bathroom door and going back to their conversation. I slipped back in, being as quiet as I could.

"Bonnie . . . It's just a drawing. Just talk to him, he was wrong, he knows-" Caroline said, I didn't really get what she was saying, she doesn't know me.

"No, it's fine! They said consequences; I just never knew it would be this. Why did they do this? All I did was fix a terrible accident. All I did was help the guy I love." She said, I heard the chair squeak."Ans I already told him I didn't want his explanation. He should have said goodbye to her, he did me wrong." I hung my head, I felt guilt. I really did love Bonnie, but it was _always _Anna. I would always love Anna more. I was about to go back to my room when Caroline spoke.

"Do you think because the necklace came back, that the ghost will, too?"

"I don't know, Care. I don't know anything." Bonnie said, sounding sad. I could imagine her, sitting at Elena's desk her head resting in her hand, her eyes closed, her face sad. But also I was thinking, if the ghost were back, Anna had to be too!

"Let's go, we were supposed to be at the cave 15 minutes ago." Elena said, and I heard floorboards creak. I race back to my desk and assumed my position, drawing again. I heard her door open and footsteps on the stair. Elena was at my door. "Hey, Jer, I'll be back later, we're heading to the cave."

"Oh, you need any help?" I said, turning in my seat. She smiled at me.

"No, but I'll call you if we need an artist, okay?" She said, getting a chuckle from me. Which was probably her mission; I haven't smiled much since Anna disappeared a week ago.

"Alright." I said turning back to my desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I spell mine like 'myne' it's on purpose, thank you :)**

**Summary**: Where there's Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Witches, and Ghost- why not throw in some Angels?

**Story Type:** AU

**Rating**:PG-14

**Pairing**: annaXjeremy, stefanXelena, carolineXtyler

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD, if I did Anna and Lexi would be alive.

* * *

><p>I was pulling, like really hard. I focused my mind on Anna, and pulled. I had to know if she was really gone. I pulled again and again. It's been an hour, and I have a headache. I let out a strangled groan.<p>

"God Damnit!" I yelled, throwing a book across my room. She's gone, she's really gone! I threw another book, then a dvd, the another book. Then I threw my sketch pad, and hit my family photo on my dresser.

"Shit." I said, quietly. My anger was never going to leave, but I had to move passed it. When I got up close to the photo, it wasn't a family picture; it was me standing by Anna. It was taken at The Mystic Grill, there was a party, you could see Stefan and Elena in the background, and I think Caroline holding a drink talking to Bonnie. I forgot this was even there.

That night was fun, there was no drama. I was mad at Elena at the time but it was still fun. One of my stoner buddies had taken it. Anna was sitting on the pool table, and I had my hand on her waist looking down at her smiling, and she was blushing, but looking up with a smile at me.

I sat against my wall with a sad grin on my face. How was I ever supposed to move on? I put the picture back down. I let out a low growl. I just got her back! I could touch her! Hold her, kiss her, and feel her! And then she was gone, never coming back! I was supposed to feel better, have some closure. I just felt sad and empty, dead. It was like when she was gone the first time.

"Anna, Anna, Anna," I said, whispering her name. I got up and walked over to my bed, falling down on my pillows face first. I wanted Anna back. I woke up felling the wind on my face, I look up and saw the window open. _Stupid old windows_, I thought, before closing my eyes. Then I sat straight up in bed, Alaric jut replace the windows 3 months ago. I got up to examine them, the catch was broken, it was nearing 11:00, the sky was dark, stars were everywhere.

"Elena?" I called out. Nothing. "Alaric?" I called out. Nothing. I turned in a circle. _What the hell is going on._ The wind picked up, I looked back at the widow, it slammed shut, then open. "What is going on?" I whispered aloud. "Anna?" I yelled, the wind suddenly died. I whipped my head to my door, there is nothing. I ran out of my bedroom, and check both Elena's and Alaric's, they weren't home yet. I ran down the steps, two at a time.

I raced into the kitchen and to the laundry room, no one was here. I looked out the back door, everything is as it was. I walked into the living, looking around once. There was nothing. I shook my head, I had to be sleep-walking when the wind thing was happening; it had to be a dream. I went back up the stairs.

There was a knock on the door. You had to be kidding me. Not again.

"Elena, you have to remember your keys! Next time I'm gonna make you were it around your neck like that girl in that show you used to wa-" I stood, the door was open, but it wasn't Elena.

"I don't understand what's happening." She said. I shook my head. _Neither did I._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Summary**: Where there's Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Witches, and Ghost- why not throw in some Angels?

**Story Type:** AU

**Rating**:PG-14

**Pairing**: annaXjeremy, stefanXelena, carolineXtyler

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD, if I did Anna and Lexi would be alive.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened?" I asked her as she laid on my bed.<p>

"I don't know. I was with Mama, walking down the road– don't ask. When suddenly there was a really strong wind. I mean strong! One minute I talking to Mama about the stars, the next I'm standing outside that old burned building." Her hair was sprawled around her, she closed her eyes.

"That wind? I felt it too. I was dreaming of you, mad that I'd lost you." I said, sitting in my desk chair. She opened her eyes and gave me that smile. "Can anyone else see you?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I didn't see anyone else on my way here. But what was weird was that I couldn't do the apper-disapper-reapper thing I used to be able to do." She said. I was about to go and sit next to her when the front door closed. She looked at me, scared.

"But, do you know what it means? I think it could be important." Elena's voice drifted up from the stairs.

"I'm gonna look, it shouldn't be too hard to find out." Alaric's responded, closer. "Tell Jeremy goodnight for me. I need a shower. Night Elena." I heard, and then a door shut.

"Night Rick!" Elena called out. I heard her walking towards my room, Anna looked like she was about to freak out, 'calm down' I mouthed to her. She nodded but didn't look any calmer. "Jer, you still up?" Elena asked, opening my door.

"Yeah, I'm up." I said, she smiled and looked around, when her eyes landed on my bed, they became a mask of shock and horror.

"What did you do?" She looked at me.

'I- I didn't do anything! I swear- wait, you can see her?" I asked, running between Elena and Anna. I felt Anna behind me on her knees, her hand on my shoulder.

"Um, yeah! I can see her. What happened? She's dead." Elena said, wonderstruck, and not in the good way.

"We don't know. There was a really strong wind, and then she was on my doorstep." I said, again Elena looked between Anna and I.

"I'm calling the group, they need to know about this." Elena said pulling out her cell.

"Can I talk?" Anna said behind me, Elena looked at her, but her gaze wasn't fierce like last time, it was open, soft. "I heard some ghost talking about something, I think it was a day or two ago. They were talking about love conquering all, and if you want it bad enough, something about supernatural's always getting another chance and how they were lucky S.O.B's."

"So you think being inhuman, and Jeremy's love brought you back? Well, you're surely not a ghost." Elena said, then dialed a number before quickly hanging up, must've been Stefan. The she just sent a text.

"Stefan?" I asked her. She looked up, her eyes sad.

"I do it on accident sometimes. Habits." She nodded, and then her phone started ringing, she hit decline. "Damon's gonna be suspicious, Caroline's gonna be quizative, and Bonnie's probably gonna be a bitch considering the circumstances. Alaric's . . . I can't answer that one."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **On my profile page, there are two links and one is to my fanfiction tumbllr where I'll post previews to storys, storys I like, pictures that go with outfits or things in the story, so you can check that out, then my normal tumblr is there also, and it just random stuff :) Please review people, they make my day!

**Summary**: Where there's Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Witches, and Ghost- why not throw in some Angels?

**Story Type:** AU

**Rating**:PG-14

**Pairing**: annaXjeremy, stefanXelena, carolineXtyler

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD, if I did Anna and Lexi would be alive.

* * *

><p>Elena was currently listing off various things that needed to be done ". . . Anna is gonna have to staying in the living room, my room, the parents room, at the Salvatore's, Mrs. Flower's, or her old house. She gonna have to enroll, and she gonna need to take the Driving test." Elena said pacing around the room.<p>

"You're handling this really well." I said, as I held Anna's hand.

"No, I'm freaking out Jeremy! I don't understand this, and on top of this I have to find my boyfriend's humanity, figure the cave figures, and kill Klaus. I don't know what happened, or why she is here, but something has to be fixed! And as it's obvious she is not going anywhere! I don't even know what she is!" She said, turning her eyes to Anna, which fired me up!

"Hey, this isn't her fault! And it's not your problem! It's myne and Anna's!" I said to her.

"I'm sorry, I just. . . stressed. And this is going to freak everyone out." Elena said, sitting in my chair.

"I think I can explain." Anna said, her tone was more sure then it had been last time. "Sometimes when a ghost has unfinished business, it haunts people who have to do with that. Well, what it my time ended to quickly? I think I've been given another chance. I'm not a vampire, Elena. I'm also not a ghost. I can remember all my time as a ghost, and as a vampire. The thing is, I'm human, perfectly normal human. Though I still have some powers, I just don't know what." She says, looking from Elena to me, before putting her head in her hands. "What is wrong with me?" I covered in a hug, pulling her into me.

"Nothing." I said, over and over again.

"Anna, don't worry, we'll figure this out. Nothing will happen to you. You just received another chance. We'll figure it out." Elena said, she looked worried.

"Maybe you should focus on Klaus, Elena. Leave this to Anna and me." I say, rubbing circles on Anna's back.

"No, I need to why, and the others do to. If you brought Anna back, then we need to know why." She said, standing up and going to answer the door, there was a knock.

"What are we going to do?" She asked me as soon as Elena was down the stairs.

"We're going to be happy that we are together. We're soul mates Anna, which has to be the reason." I said, and she laughed.

"I thought Girls were supposed to be the corny ones in the relationship." She laughed out.

"Well, maybe it's time for a change." I said and I knock her down on my bed. "But one something entirely different." I said, as I leaned in close, remembering her exact words that one night.

"Oh?" She said, her eyes playful.

"Yeah, my weakness." I told her, and a small smile graced her lips as I bent down for a kiss.

"Jeremy! Alaric! Come down here." Caroline said, interrupting us, earning a groan from me.

"Come on Jer. I'm not going down alone." Alaric said and I heard him step down the steps.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I had fun writing the jealous ex! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the suscribery, reviewing, and alerting!

**Summary**: Where there's Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Witches, and Ghost- why not throw in some Angels?

**Story Type:** AU

**Rating**: PG-14

**Pairing**: annaXjeremy, stefanXelena, carolineXtyler

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD, if I did Anna and Lexi would be alive.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here, Elena? It's almost one in the morning." I heard Damon ask as I walked down, Anna's hand clasped in myne. As I came into view, Elena stood.<p>

"Guys, I want you to meet . . ." she wait until she could point us out. "Anna." She finished, then it got crazy, but normal crazy, not Klaus or Katharine crazy. Caroline turned so fast the you didn't even see her turn, Damon had that _look_ in his eyes, Bonnie was fuming, Anna was kind of hiding behind me, and Alaric was just watching this all, shaking his head. "Also, she's human."

"How do we know that?" Caroline asked, looking upset.

"I could test it." Damon said, his eyebrows raised.

"Watch it, Dick." I said, putting space between Him and Anna.

"How do we know she is human?" Caroline said.

"Because, I don't have any thirst for blood, I'm actually craving a shake and fries." Anna said, still behind me.

"I don't get it, this shouldn't be possible." Bonnie said, her face twisted in anger, I still thought it was cute.

"We're soul mates. I've been given another chance." Anna said, finally coming to stand beside me. Bonnie glared at me, as Anna grasped my hand inside her own.

"Well, then we should probably lay down some laws, if Anna is staying here." Alaric said, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Well, she could stay at the Sal-" Elena started, but Damon cut her off.

"Rebecca is there." He said.

"Um, Mrs. Flowers?" Elena said.

"Shut down until spring, broke her hip." Caroline said.

"Her old house?" Elena tried again.

"We burned it down." Damon said, a sick grin on his face.

"Then what do we do?" Elena said falling into a chair. I went a sat on the couch's arm and Anna took a seat by Damon, leaning on me.

"We switch rooms." Alaric shrugs. We all look at him. "I could take the parents and Anna can have the Jenna's. Elena can take the parents and give Anna her room. Anna can take the couch. Anna can take the parents. The possibilities are endless." He said, yawning.

"Or we can send her back where ever the hell she came from." Bonnie muttered from the other side of the room.

"Bonnie!" Elena gasped. Bonnie didn't make a sound or a noise, just a deadly glare.

"Hey, we know you're pissed, but we need help! So grow up or get out, because I can't handle an irrational, mad ex right now. I need mature, rational Bonnie." I say to her, standing up and chiding her, and she throws a bad look my way, before sitting opposite of Caroline on the arm of Elena's chair.

"Fine, first we need to figure out what she can do. What she is. I don't think some could come back like this and be entirely human. You might have some angel in you, any side- effects, some of your old talents." Bonnie said, grabbing her grimmore out of her bag and opening it up. She started to flip through some pages.

"What if she was given another chance? Like Jeremy's love 'restored' her?" Elena asked the room.

"His love? That is so cute!" Caroline squealed.

"There's a spell in here. I can evaluate her energy, kind of like getting a feel for who she is, I don't know if it will hurt, but it's worth a shot." Bonnie said, looking at Elena.

"Anna?" Elena said, looking at the girl sitting beside me.

"It's worth a shot." She shrugged. "No, I'm serious, if this works, I want a shot, preferably scotch." She said and stood, going to look over Bonnie's shoulder, and earning a chuckle from Damon.

"We need candles, a bowl of water, and a knife." Bonnie said lowering herself to the ground. "Anna, I need you to sit down in front of me." Bonnie said, as Anna sat where she was instructed. "Place the candles all around the room." I was handed some candles and like everyone else, started to place them around. As we backed up the candles all came to life. Caroline brought in the bowl of water and knife, placing them next to Bonnie.

Bonnie moved them in front of her. She handed the knife to Anna, "I need you to cut your hand." Anna took the knife and with a deep breath, dragged it across her hand. "Hold it over the water." She said, and grabbed Anna's hand, then she started chanting, as Anna's blood flowed off her hand and into the water

* * *

><p><em><em>PoetWITHOUTaCause: On my profile page, there are two links and one is to my fanfiction tumbllr where I'll post previews to storys, storys I like, pictures that go with outfits or things in the story, so you can check that out, then my normal tumblr is there also, and it just random stuff :)<em>_.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Only 3 chapters left :(

**Summary**: Where there's Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Witches, and Ghost- why not throw in some Angels?

**Story Type:** AU

**Rating**: PG-14

**Pairing**: annaXjeremy, stefanXelena, carolineXtyler

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD, if I did Anna and Lexi would be alive.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie moved them in front of her. She hand the knife to Anna, "I need you to cut your hand." Anna took the knife and with a deep breath dragged it across her hand. "Hold it over the water." She said, and grabbed Anna's hand, and then she started chanting, as Anna's blood flowed off her hand and into the water.<em>

The water started to bubble, and Anna's hand stopped bleeding, the flames shot up, Bonnie started shaking, and Anna screamed.

"Hold him back!" I heard someone in the room yell at the same time I yelled "Anna!" and tried to run to her, but Caroline was suddenly there and held me back.

"She's fine Jeremy, she's fine." Caroline told me, as she held me back, Bonnie's nose started to bleed, the spell was too much. She was supposed to be strong, strong enough. She needed more energy. The fire wasn't enough! My thoughts were so frantic as Anna doubled over, her face was contoured, and I knew I had to be calm to get out of Caroline's hold.

"Let me go, Caroline." I said and my voice was calm, but my insides were not. "Caroline, I'm fine." I said, willing my heart to be slower. She slowly stepped away after a minute, and I darted for Bonnie. Elena and Caroline squeaked but the settled when they saw what I was doing. I was putting my hands on her shoulders, letting her draw from my energy.

She slowly stopped shaking; I could feel myself growing tired, weak. Bonnie needed to be strong, she could do this. "You can do this Bonnie, you're strong." I said, and her words, her chanting grew stronger, the fire was higher, and the water was bubbling and steaming. Anna screamed again, and I feel to my knees, but keeping my hands on Bonnies shoulder's

Bonnie suddenly quit chanting, the candles went out, someone flipped the lights on and I sank down, weak with helping Bonnie. Bonnie turned toward me, pulling my head on her lap. "He's fine, just out of it. I used a lot of his energy." She said, brushing her hand through my hair. "Hey, it wasn't on purpose!" She snapped to someone on her right. I slowly turned my head, lifting myself out of Bonnie's lap, bring myself to sitting position. Everything was a blur, I couldn't focus on faces and I raised my hand to my head, pinching the bridge of my nose. Then someone was in front of me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Stop babying me." I said, to whoever it was and stood. My legs were kind of wobbly; someone caught me, and help me stand straight, I couldn't focus on her face but it was a her. Elena, maybe. . . or Anna. But she carefully let me go, and I then walked to the stairs, "I'm gonna sleep this off." I said, not even realizing that I was probably incoherent. Bonnie had taken so much, she had never taken that much. I started on the stairs, taking them one at a time, not even feeling them. I was about to fall down, when I caught the banister, the wood smooth and cold, I almost passed out.

"Hold on, Jer, don-" Elena started, and was cut off.

"Don't say a thing, Witchy, until I'm back." Damon said, and then I felt my arm go around someone shoulders with there hand holding it there. I think it was Damon. My thoughts were clouded, I couldn't think. "Come on, Lover boy." He said, helping me up the stairs, I kept stumbling. "Just a few- oh forget it." He said and then I felt air whirl past my head, then I felt my pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary**: Where there's Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Witches, and Ghost- why not throw in some Angels?

**Story Type:** AU

**Rating**: PG-14

**Pairing**: annaXjeremy, stefanXelena, carolineXtyler

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD, if I did Anna and Lexi would be alive.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy?" I heard a voice. It was pulling me away from my dreams. "Jeremy. . ." I felt myself waking up, the light was streaming in under my eyelashes. "Jeremy!" I was startled awake, suddenly, by a force shaking my arm. I sat upright in my bed, looking at the clock: it was 11:00, and I was late for work. I ran a hand through my hair and got up to walk into the bathroom. I was brushing my teeth when I saw someone to the side in the mirror when I looked up I jumped. Spitting the foam away from my lips and the taste out of my mouth, I caught my breath. "God Anna. Could you be anymore vampire-ish." She just laughed.<p>

"Good Morning to you too, sleepy head." She said reach up to kiss me. It was short, but sweet and I grabbed my work shirt and keys. "Where you off too?" She asked me.

"Work. Wanna come and hang out?" I asked jokingly. Who would want to hang out at the grill for 5 hours? I shaded my shirt, throwing it in the laundry basket by my dresser, and throwing on my work shirt and grabbing my jacket as i hurriedly hurried for the stairs.

"Sure. Hold on." She called, and I turned in my spot to show I heard her. That when I noticed that she was in Elena's night pants and tank top, her hair was cascading down her shoulders.

in those wavy curls "I'm gonna start the car." I called up and I think I heard an okay. I walk out to the car and pulled it out of the driveway, waiting for Anna to come out. I was ten minutes late when she finally emerged. She was wearing the things she wore when she was a ghost, right down to her scrabble ring.

She opened the door, climbing in. "This human stuff is taking longer than I thought it would take to get used to." She said, putting her hair up into a messy ponytail, making me chuckle. "So, what do I do while you're working?" She asked me, taking my hand from the arm rest and threading it through hers.

"Sit, eat, play, talk to me to keep me from dying 'cause of boredom." I said, earning a laugh out of her. "Hey, what happened after I passed out last night?" I said, taking a quick look at her before looking back at the road.

"Well, after you passed out, Bonnie explained what happened, we got into a fight, Caroline and Damon held me and Bonnie back, she stormed out, Damon was laughing, Elena gave Damon and I stern looks and ran after her to pull her back, and Alaric fell asleep on the couch." She said, at the stoplight I gaped at her.

"You're going to have to explain fuller." I said, my voice barely there. She started laughing.

"Oh I will. . . there's still a lot to tell. Nobody went home until after 4." She said, as I parked and we got out of the car, her hand met mine as we went through the entrance.

"I'll be back, I got to go talk to Matt, just sit and order something, I'll pay." I said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before running off.

"Hey dude, sorry I'm-" I stopped when Matt glared at me. "I'm only 20 minutes late, and I have a legitimate reason, and I'll add the 20 on to the end of my shift." I said, not knowing why he was glaring.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." He said, his gaze softened.

"What'd you hear?" I asked, connecting 2 and 2, leaning against the door.

"Just that Bonnie is really upset, you should talk to her." He said with a sigh, gazing down at his hands.

"If she comes in today, I will. I can't leave Anna though, I feel like if I do, she'll disappear." I said, looking out the door circle window. Anna was looking over a menu

"Yeah, fine. Your section in table 12-34. You bussing, and waiter-ing." _Is that a word?_ I thought to myself, as he returned to stock.

"Whose on duty today?" I asked him.

"Umm, you, Alex, and I." He said. Thank god Anna was at table 22. My section. I sighed, and walked out of the stock room. What do I tell Bonnie? What I told Elena? I grabbed the order papers and went to take her order. Thank god Alex was always on bar, he was the only one old enough.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I said, taking my spot in front of Anna's table. At the sight of me, she started laughing.

"Umm . . . cheese fries and chocolate shake." She said holding back her giggles.

"On their way." I said, leaning down for a quick peck and then I took other peoples orders in my sections and then took them to the cook, and waited for other orders or the foods, contemplating about my _situation._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Last chapter until Epilogue. . . :(

**Summary**: Where there's Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Witches, and Ghost- why not throw in some Angels?

**Story Type:** AU **Rating**: PG-14 **Pairing**: annaXjeremy, stefanXelena, carolineXtyler

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD, if I did Anna and Lexi would be alive.

* * *

><p>"Order up!" The cook said, and I started putting the orders on separate trays, taking them out one-by-one. Leaving Anna's for last, so I could take my break right after I set her food down. About 30 minutes of this went by, and then I got my break. I got an order of cheese fries and a coke, Matt taking over my section.<p>

"Well, hello there." I said, as I sat down. She laughed again, I smiled at her. My mind still couldn't believe she was here. "Time to explain."

"Okay, well after you passed out . . . "

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER JEREMY PASSED OUT- LAST NIGHT- 2:30 A.M.- Anna's POV<strong>

"Is he okay?" I asked Damon as he was suddenly standing beside me.

"He fine, stop worrying." He said, and he walked back to his seat on the couch, where Alaric was . . . sleeping. _Great._

"So from what her blood was 'saying' she is human. But she also, kind of Angle. She has wings, but you can't see them, they are called 'Wing of Redemption, Wings of Strength, Wings of Remembrance, and on and on. But she is human, she can die from anything." Bonnie said, her tone acidic at the end.

"Oh, cheap shot." I told her, she sent me a glare. "I get it, okay? Your ex-boyfriend cheated on you with a ghost. Then, you think you might be able to get over it and be with him again. But who comes back from the dead? The Ghostly lover! Get over it Bonnie." I said, turning my back on her to go get a shot of anything.

"Get over it? I brought him back from the dead! I'm left paying the consequences! Then he leaves me for a ghost? He leaves _me _for _you! _He betrayed me! He'll betray you, just watch." She said, her tone was hotly.

"No, he won't!" I said to her, turning back around, and advancing, "You wanna know why, Witch?" I asked her, my voice low and lethal. "Because we are soul mates, twin souls, whatever you want to call it. I'm his forever. You were just a moment." I said, and then felt a sting. She slapped me. _Slapped me_. I looked at her with wide eyes, and was about to strike when arms pulled me back and I was suddenly across the room. I looked behind me and saw Damon, I looked across the room and Bonnie was being blocked by Caroline.

"Guys, we need to stay calm, now that we've somewhat figured this out, we need to focus on Klaus. Bonnie you need to calm down, and so do you Anna. And Alaric, wake up." Elena said, looking at Bonnie and I, giving us that _mother look._ She shoved Alaric and he woke up with a snort.

"I did what I was asked, I'm done." Bonnie said, grabbing her bag and grimmore, leaving with a slammed door.

"Bonnie!" Elena and Caroline both yelled after her. They shared a look then both went after her, Caroline returning in 10 minutes. Elena without Bonnie in 20. It was now 3:48.

"Okay so, room adjustments. Who is where?" Alaric said, rubbing his eyes, probably trying to get the tense feeling in the room gone.

"Umm, how about we throw Anna in Jer's room?" Elena said, relaxing in a chair. Alaric gave her a scoff.

"We have four rooms, Jeremy's, yours, myne, and you parents. So who's going where?" Alaric said, more ordering-ly.

"I can move into my parents." Elena said. "and Anna can take my room. Settled." She finished.

"Okay, so vampires! Let's start moving." Alaric said, and Caroline and Damon groaned and went upstairs, Alaric following them. Leaving Elena and I alone in the room.

"I don't _like _that you're here, because it's hurting my best friend. But, I'm _okay_ with it because it makes Jeremy happy. So, I'll get over the fact that you kidnapped me a year ago and we'll go shopping tomorrow. I'll give you some night clothes and see you in the morning." She said finally, her ponytail swinging as she followed the rest upstairs. "Also, it's your room now, so decorate however you want." It was the last thing I heard, well before all the moving and clunking.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER ANNA TOLD THE STORY- AT THE MYSTIC GRILL- 1:43 P.M.- Jeremy's POV<strong>

"One eventful night." I said, gathering up the dishes from a nearby, my shift starting again.

"You could say that." She said standing up. Smiling at me. "I'm gonna go meet Elena, I'll be back at 3:00?" She said.

"Be careful. I'll see you later." I said, giving her a kiss, and then she left. I saw her an hour later, with Elena; they were still going shopping and said they would see me at home. I gave Anna some money so Elena wouldn't spend all of hers and then off they went, putting the bags in my trunk.


End file.
